The Little Prince
by kjsykjkhkdgjjc07
Summary: To gain someone's heart is the hardest thing to do. So what should I do? Junbin Junhoe Hanbin Donghyuk Yunhyeong Yundong iKON
1. Meeting

_To gain someone's heart is the hardest thing to do_

 _So, what should I do?_

…

 _ **Semua orang pasti memiliki masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam. Bagi Goo Junhoe, masa lalu itu sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Ia bahkan yakin bahwa masa lalu itu sudah cukup dalam untuk tak menyentuhnya lagi.**_

Junhoe sosok yang cenderung diam daripada banyak bicara. Ia adalah pendengar yang baik, sementara Donghyuk sahabatnya adalah pembicara yang baik. Dan Donghyuk adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa berbicara seperti itu padanya. Karena Donghyuk adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil mendekati Junhoe. Memulai pembicaraan dengannya, dan berakhir menjadi sahabatnya.

Hingga tahun terakhir Junhoe sekolah, hanya Donghyuk orang yang berada di dekatnya.

 _He isn't an social antic. He just pretends to be._

Bukan hanya diam, tapi ia juga tak pernah menggerakkan ujung bibirnya untuk sekedar sebuah senyuman kecil.

Kadang Donghyuk merasa frustasi. Namun berada di samping Junhoe dan bisa memperhatikan _namja_ itu sudah cukup bagi Donghyuk. Bahkan Yunhyeong kekasihnya merasa statusnya hampir tergeser oleh _namja_ jangkung itu. Membuat Donghyuk butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada kekasihnya. Berulangkali.

Alas an Yunhyeong merasa terancam tentu jelas. Karena menurut semua pandangan orang, Junhoe dan Donghyuk adalah sepasang kekasih. Mana ada yang peduli jika Donghyuk sudah memiliki kekasih yang dua tahun diatasnya dan tengah bersusah payah menjadi seorang _chef?_

"Kau harus mencarikan Junhoe pacar." Suatu saat Yunhyeong mengusulkan ide yang menurut Donghyuk mustahil itu. Ya, mustahil. Sangat.

Junhoe memang pendengar yang baik, tapi bukan berarti Junhoe tak pernah mulai bercerita lebih dulu pada Donghyuk. Untuk apa mereka bersahabat jika hanya ada hubungan satu arah?

"Tidak bisa, hyung." Donghyuk menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Yunhyeong. Hatinya ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kekasihnya. Bukankah ini adalah rahasianya dengan Junhoe? Itu artinya ia tak boleh membocorkannya pada siapapun kan?

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa Junhoe ingin menduda seumur hidup? Auw! Sakit, Dongie.."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Pokoknya tidak bisa. Ada seseorang yang membuat Junhoe tak boleh mendapatkan pacar sekarang!"

Dan hari itu Donghyuk tanpa sengaja membocorkan rahasianya pada Yunhyeong. Membuatnya mau tak mau menceritakan semuanya pada Yunhyeong setelah memastikan kekasihnya itu tak akan bercerita pada siapapun.

Donghyuk menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk kenapa ia mau bertahan berada di samping Junhoe.

…

 _ **Junhoe yakin ia sudah mengubur masa lalunya dalam-dalam. Lalu kenapa masa lalu itu bisa berada di depannya seolah hampir menyentuhnya sekarang?**_

Hari itu hujan turun. Junhoe yang tak pernah membawa payung mau tak mau harus berlari ke halte terdekat untuk berteduh. Motornya belum bisa keluar bengkel dan ia benci harus pulang dengan bus. Karena itu artinya ia harus menunggu.

 _he hates waiting._

Ia mengusapkan kedua tangannya saat merasa suhu di sekitarnya semakin dingin. Ia tak tahan dingin. Jika dingin, kulitnya memerah. Junhoe benci dingin. _And he hates winter._

Tinggal menghitung hari dan musim gugur akan pergi. Musim dingin yang datang akan menghapus jejak yang ditinggalkan pohon-pohon yang berguguran. Dan tinggal menghitung hari bagi Junhoe untuk membolos sekolah karena malas untuk bertemu musim dingin.

Junhoe menghembuskan nafasnya pada telapak tangannya, berharap dinginnya berkurang. Matanya tak lepas dari ujung jalan mencari bus yang akan datang. Atau mungkin taksi yang bisa ia gunakan hingga sampai rumah. Tapi dari tadi, semua taksi selalu berisi penumpang sehingga semuanya melaju begitu saja melewati Junhoe.

Junhoe menghela nafasnya saat melihat kesekian taksi yang lewat sudah berisi penumpang. Tapi melihat sebuah taksi perlahan berhenti, kaki Junhoe segera memaksa tubuh jangkungnya untuk berdiri. Seseorang turun dari taksi itu dengan membuka payung berwarna biru langit. Junhoe dengan terburu-buru mendekati taksi yang baru menurunkan penumpang itu hingga ia bisa mendengar percakapan antara si supir taksi dan penumpangnya.

"Kembaliannya, tuan."

"Ah, untuk _ahjussi_ saja."

"Tapi tuan-"

"Tidak apa, _ahjussi."_

Junhoe memutar bola matanya, kesal menunggu. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam taksi itu dari pintu yang lain, tak peduli dengan supir taksi yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Goo Junhoe.."

Junhoe tersentak saat merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menatap si supir taksi yang sibuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada penumpang sebelumnya. Sebelum akhirnya mata Junhoe berhenti pada sosok penumpang baik hati dengan payung birunya.

 _Deg!_

Tatapan itu..

Taksi itu berjalan tanpa sadar bahwa telah memutuskan tatapan bisu Junhoe dan si penumpang berpayung biru. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Junhoe berterima kasih pada sebuah taksi.

 _Because he just escaped from his past._

 _…_

 _"June-ya, kau tahu cerita tentang The little prince?"_

 _"Pasti hanya cerita tentang pangeran dan putri yang memiliki kisah hidup penuh drama hingga akhirnya menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya."_

 _Anak berusia 8 tahun itu menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. Tak hanya ia mungkin, orang yang mendengar ucapan Junhoe tentu juga akan terkejut. Ucapannya sangat dewasa, tak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya dan wajahnya._

 _"Tapi buku yang eomma berikan tak menceritakan tentang pangeran dan putri!"_

 _"Lalu apa? Pangeran dan binatang bodohnya?"_

 _"Goo June! Dengarkan dulu ceritaku baru berkomentar!"_

 _"Tadi kau bertanya padaku."_

 _"Huh!"_

 _Bocah lelaki itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari memutar badannya hingga ia membelakangi Junhoe. Yang disadari Junhoe yang kini menatap punggung sahabat hyungnya itu._

 _"Kau marah?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Baiklah, coba ceritakan tentang buku dongengmu itu."_

 _"Sudah kubilang itu bukan buku dongeng sebelum tidurku! Aku membacanya sendiri."_

 _"Tapi aku tak mengatakan itu buku dongeng sebelum tidur?"_

 _"Kau menyebalkan!"_

 _"Kau tak jadi bercerita?"_

 _"Panggil aku hyung dulu baru aku mau menceritakannya padamu."_

 _Kedua bola mata kecil Junhoe itu membulat sempurna. Seumur hidupnya, selama ia berteman dengan sahabat hyungnya itu, ia tak pernah memanggil sosok di sampingnya itu hyung._

 _"Yasudah kalau tak mau aku tak jadi bercerita." Sosok itu kembali memutar badannya dan memunggungi Junhoe._

 _Junhoe tahu ia tak pernah meminta sahabat hyungnya itu untuk bercerita tentang salah satu buku dongengnya. Tapi entah kenapa lidah Junhoe bergerak begitu saja dan berujar, "Hyung, ceritakanlah."_

 _Sosok sahabat hyungnya itu membalikkan badannya menghadap Junhoe dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya._

 _Hari itu, Junhoe mendengar cerita tentang seorang pangeran kecil yang berasal dari tempat lain selain bumi yang tengah berkelana seorang diri. Pangeran kecil itu bertemu dengan seorang pilot yang terdampar di tempat yang entah dimana. Pilot itu adalah orang yang tak menyukai takdirnya sebagai seorang pilot. Bagaimana mimpinya menjadi seorang pelukis dihancurkan oleh pemikiran orang dewasa. Namun si pangeran kecil, perlahan membuka jembatan persahabatan dengan si pilot. Bagaimana si pangeran kecil bisa menebak gambar yang digambar si pilot pada saat memandang gambar itu untuk pertama kali. Gambar masa kecil si pilot yang menjadi awal bagaimana mimpinya hancur._

 _Intinya bagaimana si pangeran itu berhasil membuat si pilot mengalami perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana orang dewasa dan orang yang dewasa bersikap. Walau Junhoe yakin sahabat hyungnya ini tak mengerti maksud buku itu, karena jujur, Junhoe saja tak mengerti maksud yang hyungnya ceritakan. Bukan Junhoe menilai hyungnya lebih bodoh darinya._

 _"Aku ingin kau menjadi the little prince."_

 _"Huh?" Junhoe yang sebelumnya mulai bosan dengan cerita panjang kali lebar yang ia dengarkan dan memilih memperhatikan wajah si sahabat hyungnya tersentak. "Aku?"_

 _"Iya, kau. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu the little prince."_

 _"Apa tak kepanjangan?"_

 _"Little prince?"_

 _"Maksudku.. kenapa kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."_

 _"Karena kau lebih dewasa dariku walau aku lebih tua darimu."_

 _Junhoe terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya. "Hanya itu?"_

 _"Karena kau memberikan perubahan dalam hidupku."_

 _"Huh?" entah kenapa Junhoe yang biasanya pintar hari ini kehilangan kata-kata di depan hyungnya._

 _"Entahlah. Aku merasa berubah semenjak berteman dengamu. Seperti.. menjadi si pilot di akhir cerita?"_

 _Junhoe mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. Tadi ia tak mendengar bagaimana akhir kisah si pangeran kecil. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa maksud sahabat hyungnya itu, mau tak mau Junhoe hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Terserahmu mau memanggilku apa. Asal aku tak harus memanggilmu hyung."_

 _"Jahat.. itu tak adil!"_

 _"Kalau begitu kau tak boleh memanggilku little prince."_

 _"Kau menyebalkan."_

 _"Lagipula kita hanya berbeda 5 bulan. Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu hyung juga sih?"_

 _"Karena kita lahir di tahun yang berbeda?"_

 _"Yasudah kau tak boleh memanggilku little prince kalau begitu."_

 _Junhoe bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan celananya yang penuh rumput. Saat ia hendak berjalan meninggalkan sahabat hyungnya itu, sebuah tangan menahannya. Junhoe melirik si pemilik tangan._

 _"Baiklah.."_

 _Sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di sudut bibir Junhoe. Senyuman tipis yang cukup menyatakan kemenagan untuknya._

 _…_

Donghyuk melompat turun dari mobil Yunhyeong tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong yang sedikit kesal memilih untuk memundurkan kursi kemudinya dan menghela nafas dalam. Ia tahu Donghyuk-nya sedang terburu-buru karena ingin melihat keadaan Junhoe. Tapi tidak seperti Junhoe habis kecelakaan hingga ia sekarat di ruang _ICU._ Bahkan mobilnya sekarang terparkir di depan rumah Junhoe, bukan rumah sakit.

Sekali lagi Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum menutup matanya. Semoga orang itu benar-benar bertemu dengan Junhoe sehingga Donghyuk akan kembali seutuhnya menjadi miliknya.

Sementara Donghyuk yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Junhoe sibuk mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari nonstop dari mobil Yunhyeong hingga kamar Junhoe yang berada di lantai atas. Bahkan ia lupa memberi salam pada orang rumah. Dan darimana Donghyuk berpikiran bahwa Junhoe ada di kamarnya? Bagaimana kalau _namja_ jangkung itu belum sampai rumah?

 _Tok tok tok_

Dan Donghyuk menepis semua pemikirannya dengan mengetok perlahan pintu putih di depannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara erangan kesal milik Junhoe dan langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah pintu. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk Donghyuk bisa melihat wajah menyeramkan Junhoe.

"Apa?"

Donghyuk mati kutu dengan pertanyaan itu. Apa yang harus ia gunakan sebagai jawaban? Junhoe di hadapannya lebih mengerikan dari Junhoe yang sehari-hari (yang diam saja sudah membuat orang takut untuk mendekat) bersamanya. Dan Donghyuk bisa mati di tempat jika tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Junhoe.

"Umm.. itu.. aku ingin meminjam buku catatan Fisikamu?"

Donghyuk merutuki dirinya dengan jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya begitu saja. Junhoe seolah tak ingin melihat Donghyuk lebih lama di depan pintu kamarnya memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali dalam hitungan detik menyodorkan buku catatan Fisika pada Donghyuk.

"Sekarang bisa kau pergi bersama Yunhyeong-mu itu?"

Mulut Donghyuk terbuka lebar untuk sesaat sebelum ia tersadar dengan pintu yang tertutup tepat di depan wajahnya. Hampir saja mengenai hidung Donghyuk.

Yunhyeong membenarkan posisi kursinya saat melihat Donghyuk keluar dari rumah Junhoe. Tak lama, tak sampai lima menit tapi _namja_ jangkung itu sudah berhasil membuat kekasihnya berjalan lesu kearah mobilnya.

"Bagaimana?" Yunhyeong bertanya pada Donghyuk yang baru duduk di kursi samping Yunhyeong. Yang sekarang sibuk memijat keningnya yang dengan sukarela Yunhyeong bantu.

 _"Worst._ Kupikir Hanbin hyung tak bisa menunjukkan dirinya di depan Junhoe untuk saat ini."

Mendengar ucapan Donghyuk membuat Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya dalam. Bukan bersimpati dengan Hanbin (yang bahkan tak pernah betemu dengannya), tapi lebih tepat bersimpati pada dirinya yang lagi-lagi harus berbagi Donghyuk-nya.

…

 _The Little Prince told me_ _  
_ _That gaining someone's heart_ _  
_ _Is the hardest thing to do_

 _"June-ya,"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Seperti apa ya rasanya jatuh cinta?"_

 _"Uhuk!" Junhoe baru saja tersedak kue coklat yang Hanbin bawa ke rumahnya beberapa saat lalu. Sekarang sahabat hyungnya itu tengah sibuk memukul pelan punggung Junhoe karena ia tak punya air putih bersamanya._

 _"Kau habis membaca buku dongeng apa lagi sih?" ucap Junhoe sinis setelah ia berhasil meloloskan potongan kue coklat itu dari tenggorokannya. Junhoe benar-benar tak habis pikir. Karena sosok di sampingnya ini sudah berusia 10 tahun dan masih gemar membaca kumpulan cerita pengantar tidur itu._

 _"Itu bukan dari dongeng yang kubaca! Aku hanya penasaran."_

 _"Lalu kenapa bertanya padaku? Aku satu tahun lebih muda darimu."_

 _"Karea kau little prince?"_

 _Junhoe memutar bola matanya sebelum menatap tajam kearah dua bola mata milik Hanbin. Yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan polos khas miliknya._

 _"Jujur padaku, kau penasaran karena apa."_

 _"Karena appa bilang jatuh cinta adalah hal yang indah tapi rumit. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya tapi itu membuatku penasaran."_

 _Junhoe merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa Kim ahjussi harus berkata seperti itu di depan Hanbin sih?_

 _"Kalau kuberitahu kau bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta kau juga tak akan percaya."_

 _"Kenapa memangnya?" lagi-lagi Junhoe harus dihadiahi tatapan polos milik Hanbin._

 _"Karena aku belum pernah mengalaminya."_

 _"Mengalami apa?"_

 _Duh. Junhoe ingin sekali menggigit pipi gembul milik Hanbin agar namja di sampingnya ini berhenti bertanya._

 _"Jatuh cinta."_

 _"Ah.. begitu ya.."_

 _Junhoe terdiam sesaat melihat raut wajah Hanbin yang berubah menjadi sedih. Membuat Junhoe memutar bola matanya. Selalu begini. Saat Hanbin tak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, Hanbin akan berubah menjadi sedih sepanjang hari. Dan Junhoe benci itu._

 _"Kalau kubilang mendapatkan perhatian seseorang adalah hal yang sulit, apa kau mengerti?"_

 _Hanbin menatap Junhoe sesaat. Raut wajah sedihnya perlahan hilang dan berganti dengan raut bingungnya lagi. Kadang Junhoe tak tahu kenapa sahabatnya ini selalu bingung._

 _"Seperti saat aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianmu dari Obang yang mati?"_

 _Kedua mata Hanbin mengerjap perlahan sebelum mulut mungilnya membentuk huruf 'O'._

 _"Iya, aku mengerti! Aku tak mau berbicara padamu walau kau mengajakku berbicara."_

 _"Kau baru mau berbicara padaku setelah kuberikan buku-buku dongeng dari eomma yang tak pernah kubaca."_

 _"Hehe,"_

 _Kali ini Junhoe menyesal kenapa ia memberikan buku-buku dongengnya pada Hanbin._

 _"Jadi apa pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab?"_

 _"Sudah! Terima kasih little prince!"_

 _Junhoe merasakan panas yang aneh saat mendengar nama sebutan itu keluar dari bibir Hanbin. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Junhoe rasa dirinya aneh hari ini._

 _…_

 _Do you think we'll never be apart?_ _  
_ _Would we have been best friends?_

Junhoe tak tahu kenapa kakinya membawanya keluar dari rumahnya. Ini hari Sabtu siang, memang tak salah jika ia keluar jam segini. Tapi salah, setelah ia mengurung diri semalaman dan baru keluar kamar sekarang. Bukan untuk sarapan, tapi untuk keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan.

Kaki jejangnya memasuki sebuah toko buku. Entah kenapa hari ini ia bergerak mengikuti kakinya, dan ia tak tahu apa yang menggerakkan kakinya untuk kesini. Bukan, bukan otaknya yang memintanya kesini. Ia seolah mendengar suara kecil yang memintanya untuk kesini.

Junhoe berjalan menyusuri buku-buku pelajaran. Sama sekali tak menarik. Hanya Donghyuk yang gila akan pelajaran. Ia hanya suka tentang pelajaran musik, cukup itu.

Kakinya berpindah tempat pada deretan buku cerita anak-anak. Benar, sepertinya otaknya tengah dikendalikan seseorang jika bukan otaknya yang menyuruhnya kemari. Untuk apa Junhoe ke tempat yang tak ia sukai. Buku cerita anak-anak tak pernah menarik perhatiannya sejak ia kecil.

Junhoe hendak melangkah pergi dari tempat itu saat seorang pegawai toko menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Ini yang Junhoe tak suka dari berbelanja. Ditanya-tanya oleh pegawai toko.

"Apa sedang mencari buku untuk adik tuan?"

Junhoe benci pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan terus menerus. Kenapa para pegawai itu tidak diam saja di depan meja kasir daripada harus mengganggu pembeli?

"Kami baru saja mengeluarkan edisi terbaru dari _The Little Prince._ Karena banyak permintaan buku itu dicetak ulang dengan _cover_ yang baru. Adik tuan pasti akan menyukai ceritanya."

 _The little prince ya.._

 _ **Junhoe rasa masa lalunya itu benar-benar sudah ada di depan matanya sekarang. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk bisa menggapai dirinya.**_

"Aku beli satu."

"Baik, tuan. Akan saya proses. Silahkan tunggu di meja kasir!"

 **Dan Junhoe tak tahu kenapa dirinya malah membiarkan celah kecil terbuka untuk masa lalunya.**

…

 _Making a heart that is like the wind to stay with me_ _  
_ _Is such a hard thing_

Hanbin berdiri di depan rumah bergaya klasik. Sudah lama ia tak berdiri di depan rumah ini. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi sejak ia meninggalkannya 8 tahun yang lalu. Hanbin begitu merindukan rumahnya yang dulu. Halaman belakang yang dulunya adalah tempat bermainnya sudah berganti dengan kolam berenang yang terlihat dari luar pagar besi rumah itu.

Sekarang tak ada lagi taman bermain miliknya dan Junhoe.

Junhoe. Bagaimana kabar sahabat kecilnya itu?

Hanbin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah rumah yang tak begitu berubah sejak 8 tahun ia tak lihat. Rumah itu masih seperti rumah saat terakhir kali ia lihat dari kaca mobilnya. Yang berbeda hanya sekarang rumah itu sedikit tertutup dengan pepohonan yang sudah setinggi atap rumah itu.

 _'Apa June ada di dalam?'_ Hanbin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari jendela yang berada di sisi kanan rumah. Jendela tepat kamar Junhoe berada. Entah kondisi di dalam kediaman Goo sudah berubah atau belum, tapi Hanbin rasa posisi kamar Junhoe tak berubah sama sekali.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Junhoe setelah 8 tahun tak bertemu kembali terputar di benaknya. Bagaimana raut tegas wajah Junhoe yang dulu sudah nampak sekarang semakin jelas tampak. Alis tebalnya masih sama, dan sorot mata yang terkesan dingin namun memiliki kehangatan yang tersembunyi masih ada disana. Namun kehangatan itu seolah pudar dan nyaris samar saat pandangan mereka bertemu kemarin.

Hanbin tak tahu ia adalah seorang _stalker_ handal. Dengan bantuan Donghyuk, Hanbin tak perlu susah-susah untuk mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Junhoe yang sekarang. Bagaimana Junhoe yang tumbuh dewasa itu tak menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan karena Hanbin langsung mengenalinya sebagai sahabat kecilnya saat Donghyuk menunjukkan foto Junhoe pada Hanbin.

Mungkin Junhoe yang lupa dengannya.

Atau tidak. Pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Donghyuk mengenai Junhoe semalam membuat Hanbin takut. Ia takut. Sangat takut jika Junhoe tak ingin mengenalnya lagi sebagai Kim Hanbin, sahabat hyungnya.

Acara nostalgia yang cukup menyakitkan itu terhenti ketika Hanbin merasakan ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang itu sebelum mengangkatnya. Sebuah panggilan dari Donghyuk.

 _"Hyung dimana?"_

"Aku? _Apartment."_ Bohong. Kim Hanbin baru saja berbohong pada Donghyuk.

 _"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kutunggu di depan apartment-mu yah?"_

"Andwe!"

 _"Huh?"_

"Eum.. aku berniat keluar untuk membeli sesuatu. Ah, atau mungkin aku bisa membelinya sepulang dari restoran kekasihmu. Bagaimana kalau kau beritahu nama restoran kekasihmu saja? Biar aku langsung kesana."

 _"Apa hyung tak apa?"_

"Ya Kim Donghyuk, kau takut aku nyasar, eoh?"

" _Habisnya kau kan sudah lama tak disini. Dan kau punya otak navigasi yang buruk, hyung."_

"Aish, anak ini. Kau tenang saja. Disini ada yang namanya _GPS_ dan taksi ya. Sekarang cepat kirimkan alamatnya. Kau tinggal duduk manis di restoran kekasihmu menungguku."

 _"Arasseoyong. Kukirimkan lewat katalk ya."_

"Eum."

Panggilan itu berakhir. Hanbin menghela nafasnya sembari menatap rumah kediaman Goo untuk terakhir kali. Sebelum kakinya memutuskan untuk membawanya pergi dari sana.

Hanbin tak sadar dengan sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari sebuah balik mobil van yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah kediaman Goo dan tempat Hanbin berdiri sebelumnya. Cukup jauh untuk mendengar pencakapan Hanbin di telepon, tapi tak terlalu jauh untuk dapat melihat bagaimana Hanbin sekarang.

Hanbin yang dulu memiliki pipi tembam dan hidung yang sangat mancung itu tak banyak berubah. Hidungnya semakin mancung, namun pipi tembamnya berubah menjadi pipi tirus. Dan proporsi tubuh Hanbin sangat tak seimbang. Hanbin seolah tenggelam di dalam baju hangat yang ia gunakan walau tinggi badannya tak sependek itu. Hanbin terlalu kurus untuk _namja_ berusia 20 tahun.

Junhoe rasa Hanbin banyak berubah. Tapi Hanbin tak melupakannya. Masa lalu yang sempat ia kubur dalam-dalam itu tak melupakannya. Masa lalu yang kembali muncul itu..

"Selamat datang kembali, Kim Hanbin.."

Bisikan lirih itu terbawa angin. Yang tentu tak akan membawanya menuju sosok yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan Junhoe. Walau bayangan _namja_ 20 tahun itu masih terbayang di benaknya.

…

 **TBC**


	2. Broken Promise

_As I count the stars that are spread in the black sky  
I know that it's so hard,_

Hanbin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah café yang berada di pinggir jalan. Café bernuansa klasik dengan warna putih gading dan coklat yang mendominasi itu memberi kesan nyaman bagi siapa saja yang masuk. Terlebih dengan alunan musik klasik yang menyambut telinga setiap pengunjung yang datang.

Bola mata Hanbin mencari sosok Donghyuk ke seluruh penjuru café sebelum pandangannya mengangkap sebuah lambaian tangan dan senyum bodoh Donghyuk yang terlihat sangat jelas meskipun jauh. Hanbin berjalan mendekat ke meja tempat Donghyuk berada. Di sebelah Donghyuk tampak sosok _namja_ tampan yang tersenyum sopan kearahnya. Berdiri menyambutnya dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum dibalas hal yang sama dengan Hanbin.

Belum sempat Hanbin menegakkan badannya Donghyuk sudah menarik tangan Hanbin dan mendudukkannya di kursi kosong yang berhadapan dengan Donghyuk.

"Hyung, kau tahu ini _urgent_ kan."

Hanbin bahkan tak diberi kesempatan oleh Donghyuk untuk berkenalan dengan kekasih Donghyuk. Apakah Donghyuk benar-benar ingin langsung membahasnya? Meski Hanbin ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Junhoe, tapi ia tak ingin secepat itu. Masih ada rasa tak siap dalam dirinya.

"Dongie, _hyung-_ mu bahkan belum memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan aku juga belum memperkenalkan diriku padanya."

"Bukankah hyung sudah kuberitahu? Aku juga sudah memberitahu nama hyung pada Hanbin hyung kok."

Hanbin meringis pelan mendengar jawaban Donghyuk. Ia sadar ternyata kepolosan di keluarga Kim sangat kental. Sepupunya sama polosnya seperti dirinya yang kadang terdengar bodoh dan menyebalkan.

"Aku Song Yunhyeong," tampaknya kekasihnya sudah cukup ahli menghadapi kepolosan Donghyuk. Sama seperti Junhoe yang ahli menghadapi kepolosannya. _Dulu._

"aku lebih dua tahun dari Donghyuk, itu artinya satu tahun lebih tua darimu?"

Hanbin tersenyum mendengar perkenalan singkat Yunhyeong. Tampaknya sepupu manisnya itu benar-benar sudah banyak menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Yunhyeong. "Aku Kim Hanbin. Tahun ini aku sudah menjadi dewasa, hehe. Kalau begitu, Yunhyeong hyung?"

Sekarang giliran Yunhyeong yang tersenyum hangat menyambut ucapan Hanbin. Keduanya tak sadar dengan Donghyuk yang sedari tadi memajukan bibirnya. "Jadi, apa kalian sudah selesai berkenalannya?"

Hanbin dan Yunhyeong sama-sama menatap Donghyuk yang merajuk karena ucapannya dipotong oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Yunhyeong hanya tertawa gemas sebelum mencubit pelan pipi kanan Donghyuk. Yang disambut bibir Donghyuk yang semakin maju membuat Hanbin ingin ikut mencubit pipi Donghyuk. Mungkin pipi kirinya karena itu belum kena cubitan sama sekali.

"Sudah, Dongie. Sekarang, kau boleh mulai laporamu pada Hanbin."

"Aku seperti agen intel mendengarnya." Lagi-lagi Hanbin hanya bisa meringis, kali ini ia dihadiahi sindiran halus Donghyuk.

"Jadi hyung, bagaimana kau bisa berpas-pasan dengan June kemarin?"

 _To the point_ sekali sepupunya ini.

"Eum.. kebetulan?"

"Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat kutelpon semalam. Kau mengajakku ketemuan karena akan menceritakan semua. Termasuk bagaimana awal kau dan June berpisah pada Yunhyeong hyung. Mengawasi June-mu itu hampir meretakkan keharmonisan hubunganku dan Yunhyeong hyung."

Hanbin tak tahu wajahnya memerah karena malu mendengar Donghyuk menyebut ' _June-mu'_ atau karena mendengar kata-kata Donghyuk yang berlebihan. Meretakkan keharmonisan hubungan? Seperti ia dan Yunhyeong sudah menikah saja.

"Ini akan sedikit panjang. Apa Yunhyeong hyung tak apa jika aku mengambil waktu lama miliknya?"

"Tak apa. Ada pegawaiku yang mengurus café sekarang. Lanjutkanlah. Kau bisa bercerita hingga café ini tutup."

Yunhyeong harus menyediakan bergalon-galon air untuk menghilangkan keringnya tenggorokan saat ia selesai bercerita nanti.

 _Hanbin berlari kecil keluar dari sekolahnya. Ia tak memperdulikan Junhoe yang berlari di belakangnya sembari meneriakkan namanya. Namun sayangnya Hanbin dilahirkan dengan kondisi kaki yang lebih pendek dari milik Junhoe. Sehingga dengan mudah Junhoe menyusulnya dan menahan tangannya untuk menghentikan kakinya berlari._

 _"_ _Hey, kau kenapa sih? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, tahu!" nada kesal Junhoe membuat Hanbin semakin enggan membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun tetap saja, salah satu penyesalan Hanbin dilahirkan dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil, Junhoe bisa dengan mudah membalikkan tubuh kecilnya._

 _"_ _Hanbin?" Tampaknya Junhoe mulai panik karena menemukan Hanbin sudah asik menangis tanpa peduli dengan kondisi mereka yang masih di depan gerbang sekolah._

 _Hanbin berusaha menggigit bibirnya agar tangisannya tak terlalu terdengar oleh Junhoe. Namun percuma, sepasang mata elang itu sudah terlanjur menangkap butiran air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Maka Hanbin hanya bisa menunduk sebelum Junhoe menarik tangan Hanbin. Membawanya pergi dari sekolah._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan hanya bisu yang tercipta. Hanbin terlalu sibuk menangis dan Junhoe terlalu sibuk memikirkan ada apa dengan sahabat hyungnya itu._

 _Junhoe baru berhenti menarik tangan Hanbin saat keduanya tiba di taman biasa mereka bermain sepulang sekolah. Junhoe melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Hanbin sebelum berdiri tepat di depannya._

 _"_ _Jadi, siapa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?"_

 _Junhoe tak segera mendapat jawaban. Hanbin terlalu sibuk menahan sesegukan yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuat Junhoe harus sabar menunggu beberapa saat hingga Hanbin akhirnya membuka mulutnya._

 _"_ _Appa.."_

 _'_ _Huh?' dahi Junhoe berkerut. "Kim ahjussi?"_

 _Anggukan pelan dari Hanbin menyambut Junhoe. Sekarang pikiran anak berusia 11 tahun itu dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang kesalahan apa yang Hanbin lakukan sehingga membuat Kim ahjussi marah._

 _"_ _Memangnya kau berbuat salah apa?"_

 _Hanbin masih enggan untuk membuka mulutnya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Junhoe bingung. Ia tak pernah sebingung ini menghadapi sahabat hyungnya._

 _Maka ia hanya mengikuti naluri anak-anaknya yang membawa Hanbin untuk duduk di sebuah ayunan yang kemudian ia berjongkok di depannya._

 _"_ _Kau mau bercerita padaku?" Junhoe menatap kedua manik hitam milik Hanbin lama. Sementara sahabat hyungnya itu masih sibuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum bisa membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara._

 _"_ _Appa.. Appa bilang semalam.. aku, appa dan eomma harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh.."_

 _Pindah ya.. Junhoe tak pernah memikirkan bahwa suatu saat Hanbin akan pidah dari rumahnhya._

 _"_ _Dan.. dan itu artinya.. aku.. aku tak bisa bermain bersamamu lagi..."_

 _Junhoe menelan ludahnya. Tak bisa bermain bersama Hanbin lagi? Seperti apa rasanya._

 _"_ _Kapan kau akan pindah?"_

 _Hanbin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Minggu depan.. tapi appa sudah menyuruhku untuk berkemas semenjak semalam."_

 _Junhoe menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang ayunan Hanbin. Perlahan ia mendorong ayunan itu hingga Hanbin tak duduk diam di tempat. Hanbin berpegangan pada dua sisi tali ayunan._

 _"_ _Masih ada tujuh hari lagi kan? Kita bisa menghabiskannya berdua." Junhoe menggenggam tangan kecil Hanbin yang berpegangan erat pada sisi ayunan. "Hanya kau dan little prince-mu.."_

 _Hanbin dan Junhe berbaring di kasur Hanbin setelah keduanya selesai menyantap hidangan makan malam di kediaman Kim. Junhoe bisa melihat beberapa barang Hanbin sudah dimasukkan ke dalam karus, sudah rapih terkemas._

 _"_ _Apa kau sudah memikirkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan besok?" Junhoe lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. Sahabat hyungnya itu sejak di taman bermain hingga sekarang hanya diam saja. Dan sekarang keduanya tengah menatap langit-langit kamar Hanbin yang bernuansa biru langit. Junhoe berharap sahabat hyungnya itu ingin bersuara walaupun sedikit._

 _Tak mendapat jawaban dari Hanbin setelah beberapa lama membuat Junhoe memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia berbaring menghadap Hanbin. Yang untungnya direspon oleh Hanbin yang juga membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka berbaring menghadap satu sama lain._

 _Dan Junhoe menangkap gelengan lemah dari Hanbin._

 _Junhoe tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Jujur, ia tak tahu bagaimana hari-harinya ke depan tanpa sahabat hyungnya itu. Mereka sudah bersama lebih dari lima tahun. Jujur, Junhoe ingin tujuh hari ke depan berlangsung sangat lama. Mungkin satu jamnya seperti satu hari. Atau mungkin satu menitnya terasa seperti satu minggu._

 _Junhoe tak ingin melepas sahabat hyungnya secepat itu.._

 _"_ _Hyung," untuk sekian lama , lidah Junhoe terasa kaku untuk mengucapkan panggilan itu. Tak terbiasa. Dan tampaknya bukan hanya Junhoe yang tak terbiasa. Tubuh kecil Hanbin pun tersentak saat mendengar panggilan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Junhoe. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Junhoe memanggilnya 'Hyung'._

 _"_ _aku tahu kau masih tak ingin mempercayai ucapan appamu. Aku pun masih tak ingin mempercayai ucapanmu." Junhoe menatap dua manik hitam milik Hanbin lama sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tahu tujuh hari adalah waktu yang sangat sedikit. Tapi kita bisa mengisinya dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, kan?"_

 _Junhoe berharap Hanbin mau membuka mulutnya. Ini seperti pertama kali saat ia bertemu dengan Hanbin. Lima tahun lalu itu, hanya ia yang terus berbicara dengan Hanbin yang terus mendiamkannya. Beruntung Junhoe, akhirnya Hanbin mau membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara._

 _"_ _Itu tak akan menyenangkan jika kau merasa sedih.." rantaian kata yang keluar dari bibir Hanbin itu terdengar seperti bisikan pelan. Namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Junhoe._

 _"_ _Aku bisa membuatmu tak sedih lagi." Junhoe berusaha meyakinkan Hanbin._

 _"_ _Tak bisa June.. kau dan aku harus tetap berpisah. Itu akan membuatku tetap sedih pada akhirnya.."_

 _Junhoe terdiam sesaat. Dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Hanbin. Ya, walaupun tujuh hari ke depan mereka lalui dengan bersenang-senang, saat hari itu tiba, keduanya tetap harus berpisah. Dan Junhoe pasti sedih pada akhirnya._

 _Junhoe mendadak panik saat melihat dua bola mata di depannya sudah tergenang air yang siap membanjiri pipi gembil si empunya kapan saja. Tak ingin melihat sahabat hyungnya menangis lagi, Junhoe menarik tubuh Hanbin yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan memeluknya._

 _"_ _Hyung…" tagan Junhoe sibuk mengusap punggung kecil Hanbin. "mungkin sekarang akan terasa menyedihkan,"_

 ** _The little prince told me_**

 ** _Eventhough it is sad now,_**

 _"_ _tapi kita akan bertemu lagi, hyung." Junhoe meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Hanbin._

 _"_ _Benarkah?" Hanbin mengangkat perlahan kepalanya, memperlihatkan jejak yang air matanya tinggalkan._

 _"_ _Iya hyung. Kau harus percaya kita akan bertemu lagi." Junhoe mencoba mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Mencoba tersenyum saat dirimu sedang merasa sedih adalah hal yang tak mudah. Junhoe baru tahu itu._

 _"_ _Kau janji?"_

 _Setidaknya Junhoe bisa melihat sinar yang biasanya ada di dua manik hitam Hanbin lagi._

 _"_ _Eum. Tentu saja."_

 _"_ _Appa bilang kita akan pergi jau. Bagaimana.. bagaimana kalau aku lupa jalan pulang kesini?"_

 _Senyum di wajah Junhoe memudar saat ia kehilangan sinar itu lagi._

 _"_ _Kau harus menulis alamat rumahku kalau begitu."_

 _"_ _Rumahmu?"_

 _"_ _Agar kau bisa kesini lagi tanpa tersesat."_

 _Hanbin mengerjapkan matanya sesaat sebelum senyuman perlahan muncul di wajahnya. Membuat Junhoe kali ini kembali megangkat ujung bibirnya. Tanpa terpaksa._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimkan alamat baruku juga! Agar kau bisa mengunjungiku nanti!" Junhoe bernafas lega saat nada ceria sahabat hyungnya itu kembali._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu kau yang harus mengirim surat padaku pertama kali agar aku tahu kemana aku harus mengirim balasannya nanti."_

 _"_ _Eung!" Hanbin mengangguk semangat sebelum memeluk Junhoe lagi. Junhoe pun langsung membalas pelukan Hanbin dengan erat._

 _"_ _Kau harus berjanji untuk tak melupakanku, ya?" Hanbin kembali bersuara. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan karena tertutup oleh pundak Junhoe._

 _"_ _Tak akan, hyung. Dan kau harus percaya jika suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi."_

 _Junhoe merasakan Hanbin memeluknya semakin erat._

 _"_ _Eum. Aku percaya padamu, little prince.."_

 ** _The little prince told me_**

 ** _Eventhough it is sad now,_**

 ** _We'll be inseparable.._**

Hanbin meraih air mineral yang disodorkan Yunhyeong. Ia tak menyentuh _Americano_ yang dipesankan Donghyuk. Tenggorokannya butuh sesuatu yang menghilangkan kering di tenggorokannya, bukan yang membuatnya tambah kering.

"Lalu kenapa ia bisa marah padamu? Bukankah kalian berpisah baik-baik?" Yunhyeong tahu setidaknya ia harus bersabar menunggu Hanbin melegakan tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia seperti mendengarkan sebuah drama yang diceritakan si pemainnya langsung.

"Karena dua-duanya sama-sama bodoh."

Ucapan Donghyuk itu membuat Hanbin memberikan _deathglare_ pada sepupunya itu sebelum berdeham dan menarik perhatian Yunhyeong kembali.

"Ada salah paham antara kami berdua."

"Ya, salah paham yang seharusnya sudah selesai jika keduanya tak sama-sama memegang teguh ego mereka."

Kali ini Hanbin tak menatap tajam Donghyuk, melainkan menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, siapa sangka kami berdua memiliki ego yang kuat?"

 _Hanbin menatap Junhoe yang sudah berdiri di depan pintunya, yang tampaknya juga enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Hanbin._

 _"_ _Hyung.." Junhoe membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga Hanbin kembali menatap bola mata hitam milik Junhoe._

 _Hanbin tak tahu kenapa mendadak waktu berjalan sangat lamban. Yang ia tahu, Junhoe berjalan mendekat kearahnya, ia membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya._

 _Dan Hanbin merasakan ciuman pertamanya. In his lips._

 _Sebuah ciuman polos yang membuat Hanbin ingin menangis lagi._

 _"_ _Jangan menangis lagi.. sudah kubilang kan kita masih punya sisa waktu tujuh hari lagi."_

 _Sekuat tenaga Hanbin menahan air matanya. Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum kali ini merasakan Junhoe mencium pipi kanannya._

 _"_ _Sudah kuputuskan. Besok aku akan menemanimu mengepak barang dan mengajakmu ke taman bermain. Aku tak peduli dengan pelajaran Jung sonsaengnim."_

 _Hanbin tertawa kecil. Sebelum mengangguk lagi._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, sampai besok hyung.."_

 _Kali ini sosok Junhoe benar-benar membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Hanbin menatap punggung Junhoe hingga sahabatnya itu menghilang dibalik pagar besi rumahnya. Maka tangan Hanbin bergerak menutup pintu di depannya saat ia merasa tak ada gunanya ia berdiri di depan pintunya lebih lama ketika Junhoe sudah tak terlihat._

 _Hanbin dikejutkan dengan sosok eommanya yang berdiri sudah berdiri di depannya saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya._

 _"_ _Eomma mengejutkanku.." Hanbin memajukan bibirnya. Eommanya tersenyum sebelum mengacak-ngacak rambut Hanbin._

 _"_ _Hanbin.. mau membantu eomma untuk membereskan barang-barangmu lagi?"_

 _"_ _Huh? Sekarang? Kalau semua barang-barangku dimasukkan ke kardus lalu aku akan pakai baju apa untuk bermain bersama Junhoe nanti?"_

 _Senyum eommanya perlahan pudar. Membuat Hanbin menatap eommanya bingung._

 _"_ _Maaf sayang.."_

 _"_ _Eomma.."_

 _"_ _Appa bilang kita akan pindah besok pagi. Kita harus mengemas barang yang bisa kita kemas. Sisanya akan dikemas nanti, setelah kita sampai disana nanti."_

 _Hanbin rasa ia tak bisa menuruti permintaan Junhoe untuk tak menangis lagi. Air mata itu pada akhirnya tetap jatuh membasahi pipinya. Membuat jejak baru diatas jejak yang sudah kering di kedua pipinya._

 _…_

 _Hanbin rasa ia ingin menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut saat mendengar suara eommanya dari balik pintu. Ia belum mau bangun sekarang. Ia tak mau bangun dan segera meninggalkan rumah ini._

 _"_ _Sayang.. bangun ya? Apa kau tak mau mengucapkan perpisahan pada Junhoe terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi?"_

 _Junhoe?_

 _Hanbin segera melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia bisa melihat eommanya sudah berpakaian rapih._

 _"_ _Tunggu aku eomma. Aku akan mandi sebelum ke rumah June." Dan Hanbin menutup pintu kamarnya lagi sebelum berlari ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya._

 _Hanbin tak pernah mandi secepat ini. Ia juga tak pernah berpakaian secepat ini. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menemui Junhoe._

 _Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Hanbin sudah berlari turun menuruni tangga. Ia tak memperdulikan ucapan appanya yang menyuruhnya berhati-hati agar tak terjatuh di tangga. Hanbin hanya berpamitan singkat pada appa dan eommanya sebelum berlari keluar rumahnya._

 _Jika ia harus pergi sekarang, setidaknya ia harus berpamitan pada Junhoe. Ya, harus._

 _"_ _Oh, Hanbin-ah." Hanbin disambut oleh Goo ahjumma yang membukakan pintu untuknya. "Apa kau ingin berpamitan dengan Junhoe?" Tampaknya hanya Junhoe yang belum tahu bahwa kepindahannya dimajukan._

 _"_ _Ne, ahjumma."_

 _"_ _June mendadak demam tengah malam tadi. Apa tak apa kalau kau masuk ke kamarnya? Ahjumma tak mau kau tertular nanti."_

 _Junhoe sakit..?_

 _"_ _Apa ia sedang tertidur ahjumma?"_

 _"_ _Ne, baru tadi pagi setelah meminum obatnya. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur dan terus bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dokter bilang ia tak boleh keluar dari kamarnya."_

 _Hanbin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau begitu.."_

 _Ia tak mau mengganggu Junhoe. Siapa yang mau dihadapi kenyataan menyedihkan lainnya saat ia tengah sakit? "bisa tolong titipkan salamku pada June saja?"_

 _"_ _Tentu sayang. Ahjumma akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah. Ahjumma juga ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada eomma dan appamu."_

 _Hanbin menurut saja saat Goo ahjumma menuntunnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya._

 _"_ _Loh, mana June?" Hanbin disambut appanya yang baru selesai menaruh kardus ke bagasi mobil._

 _"_ _June mendadak sakit semalam. Tampaknya tak bisa mengantar Hanbin." Goo ahjumma yang menjawab pertanyaan appanya._

 _"_ _Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Semoga June lekas sembuh ya,"_

 _Goo ahjumma tersenyum sebelum mengusap lembut kepala Hanbin dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Hanbin._

 _"_ _Jadi, kau mau menitipkan pesan apa untuk June?"_

 _Hanbin terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya melirik sekilas jendela kamar Junhoe yang masih tertutup tirai sebelum kembali menatap Goo ahjumma._

 _"_ _Bisakah sampaikan pesanku padanya untuk menungguku?" Goo ahjumma tersenyum lembut sebelum memberikan pelukan singkat pada Hanbin._

 _"_ _Tentu, sayang."_

 _Hanbin balas memeluk Goo ahjumma dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Katakan aku menyayanginya, ahjumma.."_

 _Goo ahjumma tersenyum sedih di balik pundak mungil Hanbin. Ia tahu ini tak adil. Bagaimana anak bungsunya tak bisa mengirim kepergian Hanbin._

 _"_ _June juga menyayangimu, Hanbin.."_

 _Eomma dan appanya sibuk melambaikan tangannya pada Goo ahjumma dan Goo ahjussi yang entah sejak kapan datang bergabung. Hanbin tak peduli. Karena ia sedari tadi tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela kamar milik Junhoe. Berharap tirai yang menutupi kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah sahabatnya itu._

 ** _"_** ** _Kau harus percaya kita akan bertemu lagi."_**

 _"_ _Selamat tinggal, little prince.." Hanbin berbisik pelan saat appanya mulai melajukan mobilnya pelan. Hanbin memutar tubuhnya agar ia masih bisa melihat rumah Junhoe untuk terakhir kali._

 _"_ _Kita akan bertemu lagi… kan?"_

Yunhyeong tak tahu apa yang membuat matanya panas. Apa cafenya mendadak berdebu sehingga ia kelilipan debu?

"Yah.. aku dan June akhirnya berpisah tanpa melakukan satu pun rencana yang June susun malam itu. Bahkan kita berpisah tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan sama sekali."

Hanbin memejamkan matanya pelan. Bayangan delapan tahun itu kembali terbesit di benaknya. Bagaimana ia tak melihat wajah Junhoe untuk terakhir kalinya dan bagaimana ia tak membiarkan Junhoe untuk melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tapi kau tak sepenuhnya salah, hyung.." Donghyuk akhirnya bersuara. Nadanya terdengar bergetar. Yunhyeong menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan kekasihnya itu sudah berurai air mata. Buru-buru Yunhyeong mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menghapus air mata kekasihnya yang masih mengalir itu.

"Kalau kau mendengarnya dariku, kau akan mengatakan aku tak salah. Tapi kalau kau mendengarnya dari June, kau juga akan mengatakan ia tak bersalah. Kita tidak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya salah, Dongie.."

Donghyuk tahu itu. Sangat tahu. Ia sudah mendengar kisah ini tiga kali. Satu kali dari bibir Hanbin saat pertama kali sepupunya itu meminta bantuannya. Satu kali dari bibir Junhoe yang bercerita setelah Donghyuk setengah memaksanya. Dan satu kali saat ia mendengarkan Hanbin menceritakan kedua kalinya.

Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Hanbin dan Junhoe tak meminta untuk saling dipisahkan. Dan Donghyuk tahu Kim ahjussi juga tak ingin memisahkan keduanya kalau bukan karena pekerjaan yang menuntutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana setelah itu?" Yunhyeong memilih memecahkan keheningan yang mendadak tercipta. "Bukankah kalian saling berkirim surat?"

Hanbin membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Yunhyeong sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Aku mengirimnya. Memberitahukan alamatku dan permintaan maafku. Tapi sekian lama aku menunggu, balasan dari June tak kunjung datang. Itu membuatku berpikir ia marah padaku."

Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa prihatin. Kali ini, ia bersimpati pada Hanbin. Bukan lagi pada dirinya. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Donghyuknya begitu ingin membantu keduanya untuk bertemu kembali.

"Donghyuk tak pernah tahu apakah June menerima suratku atau tidak. Dan aku tak bisa memaksa Donghyuk untuk bertanya sejauh itu pada June. June bisa curiga kalau begitu."

"Jujur hyung, aku tak masalah jika Junhoe curiga padaku dan bertanya macam-macam padaku. Walau akhirnya mungkin ia akan membenciku, asalkan aku tahu kenapa ia tak membalas suratmu, itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah diantara kalian."

Yunhyeong mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan kekasihnya. "Lalu Hanbin, apakah kau pernah menghubungi Junhoe selain mengirimkan surat padanya waktu itu?"

Hanbin mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Ya, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat Donghyuk memberikan nomor ponsel June padaku. Aku.. menelponnya."

"Lalu?"

"Bibirku tak bisa bergerak saat mendengar suaranya. Aku hanya berakhir mendengar suaranya yang berulang kali mengucapkan 'yeoboseyo' sebelum ia menutup teleponnya. Setelah itu ia tak pernah mengangkat telepon dariku lagi."

Yunhyeong tak tahu masalahnya sesulit ini.

"Hanbin hyung harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya sebelum bisa kembali kesini. Ia berjanji seperti itu pada appa dan eommanya. Hanbin hyung sudah satu minggu disini. Tapi ia tak bisa membuang egonya untuk pergi ke rumah Junhoe dan berbicara langsung dengannya."

Hanbin menatap Donghyuk dengan perasaan campur aduk. Yang lebih dominan dengan rasa bersalah.

Ya, Hanbin tidak bisa membuang egonya. Perasaan sakit hati saat Junhoe tak membalas suratnya lah yang membangun egonya. Ia kecewa. Dan itu yang membuatnya belum bisa bertemu langsung dengan Junhoe. Meski pada akhirnya pertemuannya dengan Junhoe tentu tak bisa dihindari. Pertemuan singkatnya kemarin cukup mengikis egonya. Tapi saat Donghyuk memberitahu bagaimana Junhoe setelah bertemu dengannya membuat kikisan ego itu kembali dan membangun egonya lagi.

"Hanbin-ah, mungkin kau butuh waktu. Junhoe juga butuh waktu. Tapi salah satu dari kalian tak bisa diam begitu saja. Bukankah kalian sudah berjanji untuk bertemu kembali?

 _Yes, we promised to meet again._

 _But I won't say anything, I'll just wait for you_

 _…_

Junhoe membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas berwarna biru langit dari sana. Ia membawanya beserta buku _The Little Prince_ yang masih bersampul plastik. Junhoe mendudukkan bokongnya di pinggir tempat tidur. Tangannya membuka sampul plastic yang masih membungkus buku di tangannya itu sebelum membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

Tapi ia tak membacanya. Ia hanya menatap kosong lembaran berisi kumpulan kata itu. Tangannya malah kembali bergerak untuk meraih secarik kertas yang sempat ia anggurkan. Ia membuka kertas yang dilipat menjadi empat bagian itu dan membaca tulisan yang tak rapih diatasnya. Berbeda dengan tulisan di buku itu, tapi tulisan itu lebih menarik untuk dibaca olehnya.

 _Tok tok tok_

"June?"

Suara seorang perempuan yang disusul dengan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka membuat Junhoe buru-buru menutup bukunya setelah ia menyelipkan secarik kertas di halaman pertama buku itu.

"Apa kau sibuk?" perempuan muda yang cantik itu melongokkan kepalanya. Junhoe menjawabnya dengan gelengan singkat.

"Kalau begitu temani noona mencari kado, ya?"

Junhoe memutar bola matanya malas sebelum melempar buku di tangannya sembarang ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia bejalan menuju pintu dan mendorong tubuh noonanya untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Bersamaan dengan ia yang segera menyusul noonanya keluar kamar sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

 _I am tamed by you  
So I can't see anyone else_

 _…_

 **TBC**


	3. Unconvinced

_Your words, your face, I can't figure it out  
The hardest thing in the world is to gain your trust_

Junhoe menghentikan motor Kawasaki hijaunya di depan sebuah toko baju di pinggir jalan. Noonanya sudah masuk lebih dulu meninggalkan Junhoe yang harus memarkirkan motornya terlebih dahulu. Jujur, ia lebih memilih untuk tiduran di kamarnya daripada harus keluar di sore hari seperti ini. Tapi seorang Goo Junhoe tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan noonanya.

"Selamat datang!" suara pegawai toko itu menyambut Junhoe yang baru melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Junhoe hanya melirik pegawai itu sekilas sebelum berjalan mencari sosok noonanya yang entah sudah pergi kemana.

Bahkan Junhoe tak tahu noonanya itu ingin membelikan kado untuk siapa. Ulang tahun Jinhwan hyung bukan di waktu dekat-dekat ini seingat Junhoe.

"June-ya!" Junhoe membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara noonanya itu. _Disana rupanya._

"Apa menurutmu Jinan akan menyukai baju ini?" Junhoe yang berjalan mendekat kearah noonanya tak bisa menahan dahinya untuk berkerut.

"Memangnya Jinhwan hyung ulang tahun dekat-dekat ini?"

"Ini bukan untuk kado ulang tahunnya. Lusa adalah _anniversary_ kita yang pertama." Yejin, noonanya itu menaruh baju yang ada di tangannya sebelum mengambil baju yang lain.

"Tapi aku belum bisa memutuskan kado apa yang tepat untuk Jinan.." bibir mungil noonanya itu maju beberapa senti sebelum tangannya kembali menaruh baju di tangannya.

"Aku sudah mencarinya dua hari yang lalu dan kemarin. Aku tak tahu akan sesulit ini untuk mencari kado _annive_ dibanding mencari kado ulang tahunnya."

Junhoe melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya itu. Jika noonanya sudah berkata begitu, ia bisa kembali ke kamarnya pukul 12 malam.

"Coba keliling toko ini saja. Baju-baju disini lumayan."

Junhoe melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan noonanya. Mencoba mencari baju di tempat yang berbeda. Siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan baju yang sesuai dengan kekasih noonanya itu.

"June-ya, kalau menemukan baju yang bagus untuk Jinan beritahu aku ya!"

Beruntung noonanya itu tak melihat Junhoe memutar bola matanya lagi. Kenapa noonanya itu harus berteriak disaat toko baju ini ramai seperti ini sih?

Junhoe berhenti di sebuah deretan baju denim. Setelah bertemu beberapa kali dengan kekasih noonanya itu, Junhoe lebih sering melihat Jinhwan memakai baju denim seperti di depannya. Mungkin Jinhwan menyukainya.

Junhoe menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih satu baju denim yang menurutnya seukuran kekasih noonanya itu. Hanya memegangnya. Junhoe tak tahu bagaimana menilai baju itu bagus atau tidak. Selama ini, baju-bajunya lebih banyak dibelikan oleh noona dan eommanya. Junhoe tak terlalu peduli dengan _fashion._

Tangan Junhoe menaruh kembali baju denim di tangannya sebelum menggerakkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat baju denim itu. Apa gunanya membelikan kado yang sudah banyak dipunyai? Jinhwan tampaknya memiliki banyak koleksi denim.

Setengah jam Junhoe hanya berputar di sekeliling toko itu. Dan akhirnya ia menyerah dengan kembali mencari noonanya. Yang tampaknya juga sudah menyerah saat ia menemukannya.

"June, bagaimana kalau kita ke toko lain?"

Ya, ya, masih jam lima kok. Batas waktu noonanya sampai jam 12 malam kan?

"Aaah, akhirnyaa!" Yejin meraih sebungkus plastik besar di meja kasir. Ia membungkukkan badannya pada sang kasir sebelum menarik tangan Junhoe untuk keluar dari toko sepatu.

Pada akhirnya setelah tiga jam berturut-turut, noonanya itu kembali ke toko sepatu yang sebelumnya sudah dikunjunginya dan Junhoe.

"Apa kau lapar, June?" siapa yang tak lapar saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam?

"Aku tahu restoran dekat sini yang enak. Karena kau sudah menemaniku berkeliling, noona akan mentraktir apapun yang ingin kau pesan. Jadi, pesan sebanyak kau mau, oke?"

Junhoe hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum mengikuti langkah noonanya yang berjalan di depannya. Sebenarnya ia tak sedang nafsu makan. Tapi apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu dengan noonanya lebih lama? Ia sudah lama tak seperti ini dengan noonanya.

"Selamat datang!" seorang pelayan café menyambut kedatangan mereka. Pelayan itu juga mengantar mereka ke meja yang kosong. Meja yang berada di pojok dekat jendela.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, akan saya ambilkan menunya.." Yejin mengangguk sopan sebelum menatap Junhoe saat pelayan itu pergi.

" _Risotto_ disini sangat enak. Kau harus mencobanya. Aku sudah kesini beberapa kali bersama Jinan."

"Dan hanya memesan _risotto?"_

Yejin meringis kecil. "Kau tahu itu.."

Junhoe memutar bola matanya. Tentu ia tahu kebiasaan noonanya yang tak akan memesan menu makanan lain jika sudah jatuh cinta dengan makanan itu.

"Silahkan, menunya.." pelayan tadi datang kembali sembari menyodorkan dua menu pada Yejin dan Junhoe. Dan benar saja, Yejin tak perlu membuka menunya untuk memesan makanan dan minuman.

"Aku pesan _risotto_ dan _Latte_ ya." Yejin mengucapkan pesanannya pada si pelayan sebelum kembali menatap Junhoe. "Kau mau pesan apa June-ya?"

Dan Junhoe juga tak membuka menunya sama sekali. "Samakan saja dengan noona."

"Kalau begitu, pesanan itu dua ya."

"Baik, ditunggu sebentar pesanannya.." pelayan itu mengambil dua menu yang sama sekali tak dibuka itu sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari meja Junhoe.

"Kalau kau mau memesan yang sama kenapa merepotkan pelayan itu dengan meminta menunya ya?" Yejin kembali berujar saat pelayan itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak berbasa-basi membuka menu sebelum memesan? Lagipula itu pekerjaannya, biarkan saja."

Yejin kali ini yang memutar bola matanya. "Iya, tuan muda."

Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya sembari menunggu pesanan datang. Yejin terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Membalas beberapa pesan dari Jinhwan. Sementara Junhoe tengah memandang keluar jendela. Menatap satu persatu kendaraan dan para pejalan kaki yang melintas di dekat café itu.

 _ibeoni neol wihae bureuneun  
majimak noraega anigil  
neol wihae sseuneun  
majimak pyeonjiga anigil~_

Junhoe mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar nada dering yang bukan miliknya itu. Ia melirik Yejin, yang ternyata masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tak ada tanda telepon masuk ke ponselnya. Maka Junhoe mencari ke sekeliling mejanya, karena ia merasa nada deringnya berasal dari dekatnya.

Dan benar saja, saat Junhoe melihat ke bawah mejanya, tepat di sisi kanan posisi duduknya, sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam tergeletak disana.

Tangan Junhoe segera meraih ponsel itu dan melihat ke layarnya.

 _Kimbab is calling_

"Ada ponsel yang tertinggal?" Yejin akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya dan ikut menatap ponsel hitam di tangan Junhoe. Ponsel yang Yejin tahu bukan milik Junhoe.

"Sepertinya milik seseorang yang sebelumnya duduk disini." Jawab Junhoe sebelum menggerakkan jarinya untuk menjawab panggilan yang masuk itu. Namun ia telat sepersekian detik karena panggilan itu berakhir sebelum tombol hijaunya ia geser.

Layar ponsel itu kembali mati.

"Coba buka ponselnya. Mungkin ada informasi siapa pemiliknya. Atau kita bisa menghubungi salah satu nomor telepon yang ada di kontaknya. Atau mungkin menghubungi balik orang yang tadi menelponnya." Usulan Yejin itu langsung dituruti Junhoe yang menekan _home button_ ponsel itu.

Kedua bola matanya membulat saat melihat _wallpaper_ yang menyambutnya sesaat setelah ia menekan tombol _home button._ Layar _wallpaper_ -nya menampilkan seorang anak lelaki dengan baju kebesaran tengah berdiri di bulan menghadap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Dan Junhoe tahu betul gambar apa itu.

"Huh? Bukankah itu gambar buku cerita _The little prince?"_ suara noonanya menyadarkan Junhoe yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam sembari menatap layar ponsel itu.

"Noona tahu?"

"Tahu tentang cerita _The little prince?_ Jinan pernah meminjamkanku bukunya. Kau tahu Jinan menyukai buku-buku yang ringan tapi bermakna dalam."

Junhoe menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. _The little prince._. jangan-jangan..

"Maaf, pesananannya," seorang pelayan tiba-tiba datang, membuat Junhoe meletakkan ponsel hitam itu tak jauh darinya.

"Aku akan mengeceknya nanti." Junhoe berujar sebelum mengampil sendok dan garpu di depannya. Ia mulai memakan _risotto_ di depannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung noonanya.

 _If you train me and tame me  
I know,_

Junhoe kembali menekan tombol _home button_ ponsel hitam itu. Layarnya dikunci.

"Apa sebaiknya kita berikan pada _manager café_ ini saja?" Yejin memberi usul saat melihat layar ponsel itu dikunci. "Siapa tahu nanti pemiliknya akan kesini untuk mencari ponselnya."

Junhoe hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia menunggu hingga Yejin menyelesaikan hidangan di depannya agar bisa segera pulang dan menyerahkan ponsel itu pada _manager_ café ini.

Tapi dirinya tak bisa mengenyahkan berbagai pemikiran yang muncul di benaknya. Pemikiran gila yang mengatakan bahwa ponsel ini milik seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Seseorang yang sangat tergila-gila dengan sebutan _The little prince._

Dan ia tak bisa menghentikan jarinya untuk mengetikkan angka yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

 _961022_

 _Incorrect password._

Junhoe menghela nafasnya setelah tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Ternyata pemikirannya salah. Tak mungkin ponsel ini milik orang itu. Banyak di dunia ini yang tahu tentang cerita _The little prince_ dan tak sedikit yang menjadi penggemarnya.

Tapi jarinya tetap tak bisa diam dan kembali mengetikkan angka lain. Yang Junhoe tak tahu kenapa ia menggerakkan jarinya itu.

 _970331_

Terbuka.

Junhoe menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel hitam itu. Jarinya bergetar saat ia mencoba mencari galeri ponsel itu.

"June?"

Junhoe hampir menjatuhkan ponsel hitam di tangannya saat mendengar suara noonanya itu.

"Kau kena-" mata Yejin menangkap layar ponsel yang sudah tak menampilkan warna hitam atau _wallpaper_ anak lelaki lagi. Melainkan sudah berganti dengan deretan aplikasi di ponsel itu. "bagaimana kau bisa membuka _passcode_ -nya?"

Junhoe menekan tombol _off_ di samping ponsel itu sebelum beranjak berdiri. "Aku akan memberikan ponsel ini pada _manager_ café ini."

Junhoe melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri meja kasir. Tak peduli dengan noonanya yang masih menatapnya bingung sebelum terburu-buru menyusulnya.

"Maaf, _manager_ sedang tak ada di tempat. Ada apa ya?" Yejin yang berhasil menyusul langkah lebar Junhoe sempat mendengar ucapan terakhir pelayan perempuan yang sebelumnya menyambut mereka di pintu masuk.

"Ada ponsel yang tertinggal di meja kami makan. Saya ingin menyerahkannya pada _manager_ café ini agar jika pemiliknya datang mencari bisa menemui _manager_ café ini.

"Ah, begitu ya. Tapi saya tidak tahu kapan _manager_ akan kembali."

"June, bagaimana kalau dititipkan saja pada pelayan ini?" Yejin angkat bicara. Junhoe menatap noonanya itu sesaat sebelum menyodorkan ponsel hitam di tangannya ke depan pelayan itu.

"Bisakah?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum sopan sebelum menerima ponsel itu. "Baik, tuan. Akan saya berikan pada _manager_ jika ia sudah kembali. Atau mungkin akan saya kembalikan langsung ke pemiliknya jika ia datang kemari."

Junhoe mengangguk singkat sebelum mengisyaratkan noonanya untuk segera pergi ke kasir karena ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari café ini.

…

"Apa mungkin tertinggal disini?" Hanbin masuk kembali ke dalam café Yunhyeong dengan langkah terburu-buru. Di belakangnya, Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong juga mengikutinya dengan terburu-buru.

Namun langkah Yunhyeong terhenti saat salah seorang pegawai café-nya menghampirinya. Membuat hanya Donghyuk yang mengikuti langkah terburu-buru Hanbin.

"Pak, tadi ada pengunjung yang memberikan ponsel yang tertinggal di café beberapa saat lalu." Yunhyeong yang sempat ingin memotong ucapan pegawainya itu (karena merasa urusan Hanbin lebih penting) membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Bisa saya lihat ponselnya seperti apa?"

Pegawainya itu mengangguk sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel hitam dari saku celemeknya. Ia menyerahkannya pada Yunhyeong yang langsung mengecek ponsel hitam itu. Seketika senyum lega terkembang di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah.. ini ponsel temanku yang tertinggal." Yunhyeong mengecek sekali lagi _body_ ponsel itu. Memastikan ponsel itu benar-benar milik Hanbin.

"Hyung! Bagaimana ini, ponsel Hanbin hyung tak ada dimana-mana?!" suara Donghyuk yang terdengar panik itu membuat Yunhyeong dan pegawainya itu memandang namja berambut hitam yang berlari kearahnya.

"Ini ponsel Hanbin, kan?" Yunhyeong mengangkat ponsel hitam di tangannya. Memperlihatkannya pada Donghyuk Namja itu hampir berteriak histeris jika Yunhyeong tak menutup mulutnya. Ia tak mau Donghyuk mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung cafenya.

"Hyung! Bagaimana ponselnya sudah ada di tanganmu?" Donghyuk berseru lega. Namun dengan suara yang pelan.

"Pegawaiku bilang ada salah seorang pengunjung yang memberikannya padanya beberapa saat lalu sebelum kita kemari."

"Benar kah?" Donghyuk menatap sosok pegawai perempuan yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat mereka. Pegawai itu tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Menjawab pertanyaan Donghyuk.

"Dongie.. ponselku.." Hanbin yang baru menghampiri ketiganya segera memeluk Donghyuk. Tak sadar bahwa benda hitam yang ia cari sudah berada di tangan Yunhyeong sedari tadi.

"Tenang hyung, sudah ada bersama Yunhyeong hyung kok."

"Benarkah?!"

"Ssssttt!" Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong sama-sama menaruh telunjuk mereka di depan bibir Hanbin untuk menghentikan _namja_ itu berteriak lebih kencang lagi.

"Ini, Hanbin." Yunhyeong segera menyerahkan ponsel hitam di tangannya kepada Hanbin yang disambut senyum lega olehnya.

"Hyung.. bagaimana bisa?" Hanbin hampir menangis bahagia melihat ponselnya kembali.

"Pegawaiku menerimanya dari salah satu pengunjung yang menemukannya."

"Tuh hyung, masih ada kan orang baik. Kau sudah berprasangka buruk kalau ponselmu diambil orang, sih!"

Hanbin meringis kecil sebelum menekan tombol _home button_ dan memasukkan _passcode_ ponselnya. Ada satu panggilan masuk yang tak terjawab.

"Ngomong-ngomong, orang yang menemukannya seperti apa ya?" Donghyuk tiba-tiba bertanya pada pegawai yang masih bersama mereka.

"Seorang pemuda tinggi tampan, tuan. Ia bersama kekasihnya kemari."

"Dongie.. kenapa kau bertanya sampai seperti itu, huh?" Yunhyeong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar bagaimana penasarannya kekasihnya itu.

"Hehe, ani hyung. Hanya penasaran. Syukurlah Hanbin hyung, ponselmu sudah kembali."

"Eum!"

 _But I won't say anything, I'm just waiting for you_

 _.._

Junhoe membanting tubuhnya ke kasurnya. Kedua matanya enggan terbuka untuk sekedar menatap langit-lagit kamarnya. Junhoe tak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya sejak kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Bahkan ia hampir mencelakakan dirinya dan noonanya saat perjalanan pulang tadi.

 _970331.._

Kenapa _passcode_ itu harus sama dengan tanggal ulang tahunnya?

Junhoe mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pemilik ponsel itu memiliki ulang tahun yang sama dengannya. Tapi _wallpaper_ ponsel itu dan nama orang yang memanggilnya.. _kimbab._

Sangat identik dengan Kim Hanbin.

Kimbab. Junhoe masih ingat bagaimana Hanbin sangat menyukai makanan itu. Bahkan ia pernah menangis saat memakan bekal makan siangnya karena yang di dalamnya bukan kumpulan kimbab.

 _The little prince._ Junhoe tentu sangat tahu bagaimana Hanbin sangat menyukai buku cerita itu. Terutama karakter si pangeran kecil dalam cerita. Bahkan menggunakan nama panggilan itu sebagai panggilan untuknya.

Dan _970331._ Hari ulang tahunnya. Satu-satunya yang Junhoe tak tahu kenapa Hanbin menggunakannya sebagai _passcode_ -nya.

 _Ah, bagaimana kalau itu bukan Hanbin?_

Tapi orang aneh mana yang menamakan seseorang dengan nama makanan?

 _Ah, pasti orang itu sangat berharga untuknya._

Karena Junhoe yakin Hanbin tak akan memberikan nama panggilan pada siapapun selain ia sudah sangat dekat dengan orang itu.

 _Jika pemilik ponsel itu Hanbin.._

Junhoe menghela nafasnya kasar. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Bersamaan dengan erangan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

 _The Little Prince told me  
That gaining someone's heart  
Is the hardest thing to do_

…

 _Junhoe memelankan langkah kakinya saat ia keluar dari pagar besi tinggi rumah Hanbin. Langkahnya semakin pelan, hingga akhirnya kedua kakinya benar-benar berhenti. Junhoe menolehkan kepalanya ke arah rumah Hanbin. Ia sudah tak menemukan sosok sahabat hyungnya disana. Helaan nafas lolos begitu saja mengiringi kakinya yang kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya._

 _"_ _Junhoe, kau dari mana saja? Noona mencarimu kemana-mana." Junhoe dicegat oleh noonanya di tangga saat ia ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu baju ini? Noona akan pergi ke pesta ulangtahun teman noona. Bagus tidak?"_

 _"_ _Hm." Bahkan Junhoe tak melirik sedikit pun baju di tangan noonanya itu. Ia tak memperdulikan noonanya yang mulai mengeluarkan celotehannya. Ia tetap melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya cukup keras. Menghentikan celotehan noonanya._

 _Junhoe bahkan menyeret kakinya hanya untuk mencapai tempat tidurnya. Sebelum melemparkan tubuhnya ke atasnya._

 _"_ _Junhoe bodoh! Kenapa kau menciumnya?!" teriakan itu sayangnya tertutup oleh bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau ia membencimu?!" Kali ini kakinya bergerak tak karuan. Mengacak-ngacak seprainya._

 _Junhoe ingin berteriak tanpa bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Tapi ia takut noonanya yang mungkin masih ada di luar mendengarnya. Bukannya khawatir, noonanya itu mungkin akan mengejeknya habis-habisan jika mendengar apa yang Junhoe teriakan._

 _Malam itu, Junhoe tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya lah 'apakah Hanbin marah padaku?' dan 'Tak seharusnya aku menciumnya.' Juga 'Ia pasti membenciku.'._

 _Tanpa menyadari suhu kamarnya yang mendadak dingin sekali di tengah malam. Tak menyadari deru nafasnya yang tiba-tiba tak beraturan. Bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa bajunya sudah basah kuyup dengan keringatnya._

 ** _"_** ** _Hanbin! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?!" Junhoe berlari keluar dari pagar rumahnya saat melihat Hanbin masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mengikuti appa dan eommanya yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau pergi sekarang?!" Junhoe hampir sampai ke mobil Hanbin, namun pintu mobil itu tertutup sebelum Junhoe sempat menahannya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, jawab aku! Kau bilang kau akan pindah minggu depan!" Junhoe panik dan mulai mengetok-ngetok jendela mobil Hanbin. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah datar Hanbin yang bahkan seolah tak ingin menoleh sedikit pun kearahnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kim Hanbin! Kau kenapa sih?!" Junhoe tak menyerah. Ia tak peduli jika Kim ahjussi sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia masih mencoba membuat Hanbin menoleh ke jendela di sampingnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hyung!" Junhoe tak lagi mengetok-ngetok jendela mobil Hanbin karena perlahan, mobil itu berjalan menjauh dari Junhoe._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hanbin hyung!" Junhoe berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar mobil itu. Ia memaksa kaki kurusnya untuk berlari lebih kencang dari biasanya agar ia bisa mengejar mobil Hanbin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hyuuunnggg!"_**

 ** _Dan Junhoe hanya berakhir terjatuh di tengah jalan menatap mobil Hanbin yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Bukan, bukan karena ia tak bisa mengejarnya dan mobil itu sudah terlalu jauh. Tapi karena kakinya sudah menyerah terlebih dahulu dan air mata yang menggenang di matanya lah yang menutupi pandangan Junhoe dari mobil Hanbin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau penghianat, hyung.."_**

 _"_ _Hyuuung!"_

 _Junhoe terbangun dengan nafas tersenggal. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya walau kondisi kamarnya sangat dingin. Kedua bola matanya memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Sebelum ia menghela nafas lega. Hanya mimpi ternyata._

 _Junhoe melirik handuk kecil yang terjatuh di pangkuannya. Mungkin terjatuh saat ia tiba-tiba bangun tadi. Tapi Junhoe tak ingat semalam ia mengambil handuk kecil itu._

 _Cahaya yang menyeruak di kamarnya membuat Junhoe sadar bahwa ini sudah pagi. Junhoe melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Atau siang._

 _Junhoe segera menyibakkan selimutnya dan melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ringisan pelan keluar dari bibirnya saat ia merasakan tiba-tiba dirinya berputar. Kakinya terasa lemah dan tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya hingga ia kembali terjatuh ke tempat tidurnya._

 _"_ _June?"_

 _Junhoe tak bisa membuka matanya tapi ia tahu itu suara eommanya. Ia juga bisa mendengar langkah terburu-buru eommanya dan segera merasakan punggung tangan dingin eommanya menyentuh dahinya._

 _"_ _Ya Tuhan.. tampaknya kita harus ke dokter sekarang. Tunggu disini sebentar ya. Eomma akan menyiapkan baju untukmu berganti baju."_

 _Ke dokter? Kalau ia ke dokter lalu bagaimana dengan rencana yang akan ia lakukan dengan Hanbin hari ini? Kalau ia sakit bagaimana tujuh hari ke depannya? Hanbin pasti tak mau menemuinya karena ia sedang sakit._

 _"_ _Eomma.." Junhoe mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi dan perlahan membuka matanya. Eommanya masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Bisakah kita tidak ke dokter? Aku tak apa-apa."_

 _Junhoe bisa mendengar eommanya menghela nafas sebelum sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Tubuhmu panas, June. Dari semalam kau tak bisa tidur tenang. Eomma tak bisa membawamu semalam karena appa belum pulang. Sekarang karena appa sudah pulang, eomma akan membawamu ke dokter."_

 _"_ _Tapi bagaimana dengan Hanbin?" tangan eommanya berhenti untuk mengusap kepalanya. "Aku berjanji untuk menghabiskan waktuku hari ini dengannya. Aku tidak boleh sakit, eomma."_

 _Junhoe memberikan tatapan memohonnya. Namun eommanya hanya terdiam sebelum memeluk tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Junhoe cukup terkejut dengan perilaku tiba-tiba eommanya._

 _"_ _Sayang, kau tahu Hanbin menyayangimu kan?"_

 _Junhoe terdiam sesaat, tak langsung menjawab. Apa Hanbin sudah memberitahu eommanya bahwa kemarin ia menciumnya? Apa Hanbin sudah datang ke rumahnya tadi pagi tapi pulang lagi karena tahu ia sakit?_

 _"_ _Kupikir ia membenciku karena kemarin aku men-"_

 _"_ _Dia menyayangimu, June. Menyayangimu."_

 _Junhoe merasakan pipinya memanas. Semoga ini hanya karena suhu tubuhnya yang sedang panas. Ia tak ingin ada rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya._

 _"_ _Eomma tak mencoba mengatakan kalau Hanbin menyayangiku jadi aku harus mau pergi ke dokter untuknya kan?"_

 _Junhoe harap tebakannya tak benar. Ia tak bisa melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa Hanbin. Karena ia tak akan tahu kapan ia akan bertemu dengan sahabat hyungnya itu lagi._

 _"_ _June, maafkan Hanbin ya?"_

 _Kali ini Junhoe tak bisa menghentikan dahinya untuk mengernyit. Apa maksud eommanya sebenarnya? Tadi ia bilang Hanbin menyayanginya, sekarang ia memintanya untuk memaafkan Hanbin yang bahkan ia tak tahu telah berbuat salah apa padanya._

 _"_ _Eomma apa maksud-"_

 _"_ _Hanbin sudah pindah tadi pagi, nak. Saat kau masih tertidur."_

 _Saat kata-kata eommanya dicerna oleh otaknya, kedua tangannya bergerak secara refleks untuk melepaskan pelukan eommanya._

 _"_ _Eomma jangan bercanda! Itu tak lucu tahu!"_

 _Junhoe menatap tajam dua manik hitam milik eommanya. Namun setelah lama ia menatapnya, tak ada tanda-tanda eommanya itu akan tersenyum tiba-tiba dan meminta maaf padanya karena terlah mencoba untuk membohonginya._

 _Saat Junhoe tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari eommanya, entah ia mendapat kekuatan darimana, kedua kakinya tiba-tiba saja bisa berlari kearah jendela kamarnya. Tangannya segera menyibak gorden coklat yang menutupi jendela kamarnya itu. Ia menatap rumah lain yang bisa dengan jelas ia lihat dari sini._

 _Semua lampu rumah itu padam._

 _Junhoe merasa kedua matanya merasakan panas yang sama seperti yang tubuhnya rasakan. Dan butiran itu pun jatuh begitu saja tanpa Junhoe coba untuk menahannya._

 _"_ _Kau meninggalkanku, hyung.."_

Junhoe membuka kedua matanya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mencoba mengusir bayangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba kembali terputar di otaknya.

 _But we're never gonna be apart_

Junhoe meremas seprai di bawahnya tanpa sadar. Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras dan hampir membuatnya berdarah.

 _It might be sad right now_

Tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh buku yang sudah beberapa jam ini ia anggurkan. Tangannya mengangkat buku itu dan memandanginya.

Junhoe membuka halaman pertama buku itu, membiarkan secarik kertas terjatuh. Kertas yang sebelumnya sengaja ia selipkan di buku itu.

Lagi, untuk kedua kalinya hari ini Junhoe kembali membaca rangkaian kata di secarik kertas itu.

"Maaf hyung.." tanpa sadar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya. "Meski kau sudah mencoba menjelaskan kenapa kau pergi waktu itu, tampaknya ada bagian dari diriku yang masih belum bisa menerimanya."

"Saat kupikir aku bisa mencoba memaafkanmu, ada seseorang yang mencoba mengambilmu dariku."

"Membuatku kembali menarik diriku menjauh darimu."

"Bahkan membuatku bertingkah seperti aku membencimu selama ini."

"Apa ini semua salahku?"

"Atau salahmu?"

Junhoe menutup kedua matanya saat ia merasa matanya panas. Ia tidak ingin menangis. Tidak setelah ia mencoba untuk tak menangis selama 4 tahun terakhir.

"Bahkan aku yang kau sebut _little prince_ tak tahu apa jawabannya.."

 _Or maybe will be sad then_

…

 **TBC**


End file.
